Winx Club - Episode 301
The Ball of the Princess is the first episode of the Season 3 of Winx Club (On Nickelodeon, the title is The Perfect Dress). This episode shows first appearence of Chimera. Synopsis Some days after the Last Battle with Lord Darkar, vacation is about to start, but is much shorter than usual. The girls are packing to leave, except Musa and Aisha, who were going to go to the beach together. Bloom and Sky recently had an arguement. When Stella is about to leave for vacation, a Solaria messenger arrives and announces that there will be a Princess Ball for Stella. Her father, King Radius, tells her there will be a surprise that will make her happy. Stella assumes that her parents will get back together and is very happy. She invites the Winx to her Princess Ball. She gets the Winx to help her find a new dress in Magix. The Winx are at a pizza place, when they meet Chimera and her two friends from Beta Academy. Chimera snatches the pie and Stella argues saying it was her pie. They fight over it. Bloom tries to get everyone to get along and tries to introduce herself. Chimera makes fun of Flora and Stella is angered. Chimera and her friends leave. The girls break up, Aisha and Musa to the beach, Tecna and Flora to check out the rest of the mall, and Bloom and Stella to see the dresses. Bloom and Stella encounter Chimera again when Stella finds her perfect dress. They both race to the store. Chimera beats them. Stella demands to the cashier why Chimera got the dress and she didn't. The cashier told Stella that Chimera was going to be the princess of Solaria. They all meet back at the beach. Musa has a new hairdo, longer pigtails. The specialists arrive and greets the Winx. The ocean nearby starts acting weird, and Layla notices it. When an enormous wave hits, the Winx and the specialists save all the people in the water. A mermaid from Andros appears and tells Aisha that Andros is in trouble. Aisha leaves to Andros. Meanwhile, throughout the episode, the Trix were sent to the Omega Dimention. Icy was able to break out of her cell and break Stormy's and Darcy's. They encounter a wizard, Valtor, who sentenced to eternity. Icy break his cell and he vowed to get all his powers back from before. He takes the power of Andros, and transforms all the mermaids nearby into creatures. Musa changes her hair style and Stella meets Chemera Major Events *Stella receives news of her Princess Ball. *Stella meets Chimera and 2 girls from the Beta Academy for Fairies. *Icy, Darcy, and Stormy are freed. *Icy, Darcy and Stormy free Valtor. *Valtor invades Andros. *Musa's hair becomes longer. Debuts *Chimera *Valtor *Mermaids *Mermaid Sentries *Mer-monsters Characters *Stella *Bloom *Flora *Aisha *Musa *Tecna *Miss Faragonda *Sky *Brandon *Riven *Timmy *Helia *Icy *Darcy *Stormy *Valtor *Lockette *Amore *Chatta *Tune *Digit *Piff *Chimera *Mermaid Sentries *Mer-monsters Watch Rai English Episode thumb|left|300px|Part 1 more videos coming soon.... Trivia *Liza Jacqueline (Bloom), Sean Schemmel (Valtor) and Rebecca Soler (Tecna) did voice work for the 20th anniversary edition of the anime "Outlanders" *Rebecca Soler replaces Dani Shaffel as Tecna for season 3. *The rockstar outfits Bloom and Stella tried on bear striking resemblance to Jem of the 80's show Jem and the Holograms. *Soler's "Tecna" voice was used for another 4kids/Rainbow joint production "Huntik: Secrets and Seekers" as the female protagonist Sophie Casterwill. *This episode possibly takes place either the day after the Battle with Darkar or in the same week during which that battle occurred since the last episode of Season 2 supposedly takes place on the last day of the Alfea school year, while the first episode of Season 3 takes place on the first day of holidays. *The Nickelodeon Dub name for this episode is "The Perfect Dress" 4kids Voice Cast *Liza Jacqueline = Bloom *Christina Rodriguez = Stella *Kerry Williams = Flora *Dan Green = Sky *Frank Frankson = Brandon *Michael Sinterniklaas = Riven *Lisa Ortiz = Musa, Icy, Digit *Vashty Mompoint = Layla *Sean Schemmel = Baltor *Caren Manuel = Darcy *Suzy Myers = Stormy *Marc Thompson = Professor Avalon *Sebastian Arcelus = Timmy *Rebecca Soler = Tecna (Replacing Dani Shaffel) Nicks voice cast *Molly C. Quinn = Bloom *Amy Gross = Stella *Alejandra Reynoso = Flora *Morgan Decker = Tecna *Romi Dames = Musa *Keke Palmer = Aisha *Unknown = Icy *Jennifer Cody = Darcy *Kimberly Brooks = Stormy *Joshua Keaton = Valtor *Unknown = Chimera *Matt Shively = Sky *Adam Gregory = Brandon *Sam Riegel = Riven *Charlie Schattler = Timmy *David Faustino = Helia *Dee Bradley Baker = Kiko *Unknown = Lockette *Unknown = Amore *Unknown = Chatta *Georgina Cordova = Digit *Unknwon = Tune *Georgina Cordova = Piff *Unknown = Glim *Unknown = Zing *Hynden Welch = Mermaid Summoner from Andros Quotes (Rai English) -Chimera WHOA! What are you made of, gumdrops and sugarplum pie??? '- Stella' Hey, don't diss my girl Flora! '- Chimera' Yeah? Or else what? '- Bloom' Let's go find that dress now, Stell. Nice to meet you, beta girls. '- Stella' Good luck with your shopping. And...uh, pizza thief, that mud brown is a very good color for you. I suggest you stick with it. Gaah! '- Tecna' And...snap. '- Stella' Tecna! '- Bloom' Nice one, Tec. '-Tecna' Thanks. '- Chimera' Satin with a lace tirm! Ta-ta, Alfea girls! '- Stella' How could you sell that to her?!? I'm the princess of Solaria and it was for my Princess Ball! '- Cashier' Strange. She told me she was the princess of Solaria. '- Stella' Eh? '- Bloom' Are you sure? '- Cashier' Actually, she said she wasn't yet, but she'd be soon. '- Amore' (English) That dress is really beautiful! '- Stella' True. And it will look fabulous in mom's new tea garden! Do you know any cloning spells? '- Amore' Sorry, no. '- Amore' I just say stop worrying and divide all the stuff you have. Then wear whatever you have. '- Stella' Wear whatever? You're joking, right? '- Flora' All the aromagic potions go in the big bag, and all the floral scents in the small one. '- Chatta' We're on it. '- Bloom' I just said good-bye to Sky. I'm not gonna see him all summer. '- Musa' Vacation's way shorter this year. '- Bloom' I know. It won't be that long, but we kinda had a fight and I hate to leave it like that, you know. '- Tecna' 31.2% in that suitcase and 29.78% in there, and the remainder in the third one '- Tecna' Rescission is wonderful. '- Digit' A thing of beauty. Come along, bags. '- Tecna' Whoa! What are you made of, gumdrops and sugarplum pie? '- Chimera' Hey, don't diss my girl Flora! '- Stella' Yeah? Or else what? '- Chimera' Uh, let's go find that dress now, Stell. Nice to meet you, beta girls. '- Bloom' Good luck shopping. Oh, and that preteen-meet-goth look is very appealing on you. I suggest you stick with it. Aah! '- Stella' Snap! '- Tecna' Tecna! '- Bloom' What? '- Tecna' Nice one, Tec. '- Stella' Thanks. '- Tecna' Too late! It's mine, and it's beautiful! '- Chimera' I'm the princess of Solaria and that dress was supposed to be for my princess ball! '- Stella' That's strange, she told me she was the princess of Solaria. '- Cashier' Huh?! '- Stella' Are you sure? '- Bloom' Well, not yet. But she told me she's going to be soon. '- Cashier' (Nickelodeon) I'll take this blouse to Mom's and that dress to Dad's. No wait...I need the blue top for Mom's picnic. Oh, but then I'll need the red dress for Dad's royal parade. '- Stella' The red dress is really pretty, Stella. '- Amore' True. I should probably wear it to Mom's garden tea party too. Do you know how to clone a dress? '- Stella' Nope sorry. '- Amore' Stella, stop worrying and just split your stuff in half. Then wear whatever's with you. '- Musa' Wear whatever? Have you lost your mind? '- Stella' The aromagic potions got in the big bag, and the floral potions go in the small one. '- Flora' All righty, no problem, Flora. '- Chatta' I just said good-bye to Sky. '- Bloom' Vacation will go by really fast, Bloom. '- Flora' I know it won't be that long but we just had a fight, and I don't want to leave things like that. Maybe I should call him. '- Bloom' 22.4% in this suitcase, and 78.6% in that one. Magisend! '- Tecna' Two perfectly packed suitcases. '- Digit' Technology does it again. Come on, let's go. '- Tecna' Hey, Musa and I can give you a hand with all of your stuff, Bloom. '- Aisha' No need. Check this out. Luggage follow me. '- Bloom' So, what are you and Musa gonna do here all summer? '- Stella' Well, today we're heading to the beach for a swim. '- Aisha' It's a perfect day for it. '- Musa' Whoa! Watch out! '- Bloom' No worries. I got it. 1...2...3! Whoa! '- Aisha,' catching Bloom's suitcases while Kiko falls on her face and she knocks Stella's bags open Oh no, it took me forever to split my clothes between my mom bag and my dad bag! '- Stella' Bloom, Flora, Musa, Tecna, and Aisha laughs Chill out, Stella. We'll help you re-pack. '- Bloom' Stella, look! '- Amore' Cool. '- Aisha' It's a message from home: Solaria! '- Stella' The Royal Court of Solaria is pleased to announce our official princess ball. '- Messenger' A princess ball for me? I didn't think they would have one. '- Stella' Oh boy, oh boy, oh boy! '- Amore' I don't mean to sound totally clueless, but what's a princess ball? '- Bloom' It's a huge party and a big deal. It means a princess is officially a part of royal society. '- Aisha' In the old days, when they had arrange marriages, that's when they announce who were you gonna marry. '- Musa' And still do in some kingdoms. '- Aisha' Ew, can you imagine? '- Stella' I can't wait to see you honey. I'll be making a very special annoncement that I'm sure will make you a happy princess. '- King Radius' Change of plans, you're all coming to Solaria. '- Stella' But... '- Bloom' No ands, ifs, or buts. A princess ball is a once-in-a-lifetime event, and I want to share it with my best girlfriends. My first princess ball! '- Stella' And why are you so smiley? Careful, or I'll wipe that smile off your face. '- Chimera' Hey, don't talk that way to my friend. '- Stella' Yeah? Or else what? '- Chimera' Let's go find that dress now, Stell. Nice to meet you, beta ladies. '- Bloom' Here's some advice: Hey pizza thief, that tomato sauce red is a fantastic look for you. You can thank me for it. Whoa! '- Stella' Guys. '- Tecna' We're coming. '- Bloom' Let's go. '- Tecna' Whoa! '- Stella' Come on. '- Bloom' And don't follow us. '- Stella' Bye. '- Flora' Satin, with a lace tirm. Later, Alfea girl. '- Chimera' You sold that dress to her?! I'm the princess of Solaria, and it was for my princess ball! '- Stella' That's funny, she said she was the princess of Solaria. '- Cashier' What? '- Stella' Are you sure? '- Bloom' Actually, she said she would be very soon. Huh. '- Cashier' Category:Episodes Category:Season 3 episodes Category:Winx Club Category:Season 3 Category:4kids Category:Rai Dub Category:Nickelodeon Category:Valtor